


Bunnies Need Sleep

by Mklj0



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mklj0/pseuds/Mklj0
Summary: Bren, or Young Bonnie, has had a decidedly uneasy time falling asleep for the past few days. The consistent nightmares that leave her awake in the wee hours of the morning have started to take their toll. Unfortunately for her, she's not very good at hiding it. It's no surprise that it might land her in a bit of trouble with a hot-tempered fox.
Relationships: Bonnie & Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Bunnies Need Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Bit on the harsher side than usual. Also, the young animatronics have names now! Praise be to my braincells.
> 
> Thanks to Love New Horizons for basically cementing my idea

Bren yawned softly as she set up one of the tables for the day. Her knuckle pressed against a tired eye, rubbing against the slightly sagging lid as she set down another plate atop the table. She blinked blearily as she swayed a bit on her feet, eyes closing for a moment as she leaned forwards.

"Hey, YB! Uh… I mean Bren!"

Kit, otherwise once known by Young Foxy, called out as he saw the young bunny girl near him. He walked over as the girl seemed to startle; her hands rubbed her eyes as she shook her head out and gave him a smile.

"Oh, hello, Kit. Thanks for remembering my new name~"

The young fox rubbed the back of his head softly, huffing slightly as she said so. "Yeah well, trying to get used to them. Young Chica and Young Freddy at least like theirs. I'm not sure how I feel on 'Kit' yet, but I guess it's better than just being called a young version of the Captain."

Bren, once known as Young Bonnie, gave a giggle at the boy's slight abashedness. "Well, I think it suits you~"

"Heh, thanks. At least, I think it's better than Teddy Fazbear, or Cheri the Chicken~" He chuckled a bit, smiling at the girl's compliment.

"So, why Bren?"

"What…? Oh! My name! I just didn't want to be too far removed from Bonnie, I suppose. I think the same is probably true for Young Chica." She smiled as she thought on her older model, adjusting some plates atop the table. Bonnie was always so kind and caring, willing to help others regardless of what she was doing. The younger bunny hoped she could be like that too.

Kit looked over the young bunny as she slowly moved some things around the table, and his ear twitched a bit as he cocked his head. "Hey, are you alright today?"

"What? Uhm… why do you ask?" Bren attempted to perk up a little, flashing a smile as she stood up a little straighter. Her ears still drooped a little even as she appeared more chipper.

The young fox just shook his head a bit. "I don't know. I just thought you seemed a bit tired, but it may have just been my imagination. Do you want any help?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though~" She nodded at him as she finished the table's placements before heading on to another. Kit just watched her for a moment before shrugging.

"Alright. Well, tell me if you need anything, Bren." He walked off towards kitchens to see YC- or rather "Cheri."

Bren just sighed as he left, immediately feeling a bit more drained. Today was going to be a long one.

*****

It was dark as she roamed the hallways of the Pizzeria, illuminated only by the dull flashlight from the phone in her hands. Bren's breath came out icy, her lungs freezing as she panted while walking through the corridor. Her heart was beating so rapidly. It felt like it was going to explode out of her chest with each step.

The clank of metal in the distance drew her attention, and she gasped as her light swung around to a darkened doorway, leading down a longer corridor as her breath sped up. Her feet moved before her brain could comprehend what was happening. She was sprinting, her feet slamming against the floor as she moved down the hallway. Yet, none of the doors changed, nor the length of the corridor.

Her foot caught on the tile, and her body slammed into the ground. The young bunny's lungs burned as she gasped for air. The light from her phone flickered as the clanks of metal only got louder and louder, approaching slowly but steadily. She scrambled for her phone, slapping it away with a startled cry as tears leaked down her face from the pain in her chest.

The phone slid to a stop in front of a gnarled metal foot, which ended in sharpened nails that scraped the ground. Brem's eyes traveled up from the foot, looking over the tattered brown pants of the withered animatronic, exposed wiring and metal poking through the cloth. His red faux-furred chest suffered the same way, withered and exposed with metal underneath. A sharp hook glinted in the light of the phone, and Bren's eyes widened in horror at the dislocated metal jaw of a robotic Foxy, bright yellow eyes peering into her own.

With a metallic screech, everything went dark as his foot slammed on the phone. Bren panicked, flicking back and forth as she heard the creature approaching, feet scraping against the floor. As she felt the hook sink into her shoulder, she let out a cry as she suddenly sat upright in bed.

The panicked mind of the young bunny still set off alarms as her breathing went erratic. Bren pulled her legs to her form, shaking in a ball as she cried into her arms with muffled sobs. Yet another nightmare haunted her dreams this week.

She stopped shaking after a few minutes, trying to get her breathing under control as she checked her phone. The dull blue of the screen showed white numbers against the gentle background of slowly shifting bubbles. As her bleary eyes adjusted, the young bunny could finally read them, much to her disappointment.

2:32 AM.

Bren dropped her phone on the mattress, giving another soft sob as she curled back up in the blankets. Another tiresome day awaited her it seemed. She snuggled down close, her form shifting into a ball as she closed her eyes again. Maybe she could power through it?

*****

She couldn't power through it. Well, she could, but Bren found that the longer the day went on, the harder things became. She was already dead on her feet by the time the Pizzeria opened for the day, which did not go unnoticed.

Foxy looked at the bunny with some concern across his features, walking over with a cock of his head. "Arrrrr… Bren, lass?"

It took a bit longer than it should have for the girl to register the bigger fox's voice. She blinked a bit and shook her head, looking over with a smile. "Oh, hello, Captain~ Did you need something?"

"Aye. Ye look sluggish as a beached jellyfish, lass. Ye should go back to your curtain for the day."

Bren perked up a bit more, her ears standing up in slight alarm. "O-Oh! No, I promise I'm fine, Captain. I'm just a little tired is all~"

Foxy looked very unconvinced, but he shook his head softly. "If ye say so. But, if ye start to shut down on us, ye better get some rest, savvy?"

"Promise, Foxy~" Bren replied with a smile, nodding towards the fox, who nodded back before walking away. He still glanced back as he walked to the Cove, giving a soft whistle towards his younger model.

"Kit, lad, have ye noticed something with Bren recently?"

The younger fox raised a brow, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean… yeah. She seemed kind of slow yesterday, but I just chalked it up to maybe being a bit tired. Why?"

The pirate fox hummed a bit, brow furrowing softly as he noted that. "I be just curious. Thank ye for telling me. How goes the set up?"

"Oh! We'll be ready by showtime, Captain!" Kit nods a bit, smiling softly.

"Aye, good work then! Come on, I'll help ye with the rest." He patted the boy on the shoulder, taking a long look at the bunny girl across the way with a soft frown before heading back into the Pirate Cove curtain. "Aye, she'll be alright. She'll know when tae take a break…"

Bren hummed as she continued on her table setting, her ears perking gently as the familiar sound of happy, tappy feet came towards her.

"Hey, YB! Oop, I mean Bren. Still getting used to the new names~" Chica giggled a bit as she smiled.

"It's no trouble~ Did you need something, Chica?" The bunny questioned as she set down the rest of the plates and napkins before turning to the chicken woman.

"Yup!~ We got the first birthday party of the day, and I needed someone to replace YC- I mean Cheri since she's out with Teddy doing some outside clean up. Maintenance guys apparently left a bunch of junk around." She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Oh, well, I am sure I can be of some assistance. Lead the way~"

"Great! Follow me!" Chica grinned as she led her past the Cove section to the main area of the Fazbear gallery. A small party was already in swing, kids chattering and eating pizza as the two approached. The chicken handed a small butane torch to the bunny girl.

"Here. Just gotta follow along with me and light the candles, kay?~"

Bren nodded soft as she took the butane torch, holding it carefully as they walked next to the birthday boy at the head of the table. Chica immediately bursted into an energetic spiel that Bren knew well, everyone having had to be a party guest with the yellow chicken at least once beforehand. She followed along as much as she could, only having to really pay attention to keeping with the songs and banter. Luckily, no one noticed her all that much, except when Chica nudged her.

"Alrighty, come on and do your job candle girl~"

"Right!~" She gave a small smile, feeling a little perked up as she lit the seven candles on the boy's cake, who smiled appreciatively.

"Alright, now come on everyone~ Let's do Happy Birthday with a bit of a feeling this time, huh?~"

Chica pulled in a deep breath, breaking in a slower, more melodic song. Bren had to admit, there was a reason that the chicken led a bunch of the party songs, even if Freddy was technically the "singer." She swayed to the music, humming along herself as the rest of the party joined in song. Her eyes closed a bit as she felt much more relaxed, trying to stifle a yawn as she held the butane torch tighter.

"Miss Chica! Your butt's on fire!"

Bren jolted as Chica gave a surprised squawk, her tailfeathers indeed smoking as she patted them rapidly. The smell of burning was prominent, and the bunny could see a few feathers were indeed alight in flame. She gasped and quickly turned off the butane torch, putting on the table.

"Ah! Chica! Let me help!" The girl said as she switched to a mild panic mode, quickly grabbing a cup of soda tossing it on the woman’s rear. She gave a relieved sigh as the sugary liquid snuffed out the flames.

"Ah, it's alright kids~ Bren just thought I was a candle!~" Chica joked with a giggle, making the kids giggle as well as she gave a little sideways look at Bren as if to ask "Are you okay?"

Bren just nodded apologetically, mouthing "I'm gonna go" to the yellow chicken as she scooted out of the group with a small sigh. As she went to head back to the main area, she bumped into the familiar red furred chest of Foxy. Her eyes glanced up at the pirate, who looked down with some concern.

"Arrrr… seems ye and Chica had a bit of trouble."

Bren blushed as he said so. "J-Just a mishap with the candle lighter! I promise it was just an accident."

Foxy's muzzle scrunched up softly, a small sigh escaping his lips. "Nevertheless, Bren, I think it be pretty obvious ye are rather fatigued. I want ye to take a break for the day."

"What? But Foxy, I-"

"Aye, no butts, unless it be yers restin' somewhere. We got enough to keep the show runnin', so ye should rest. I'm just looking out for ye, savvy?"

Bren huffed softly, looking downtrodden, especially in her tired state. She looked up as the fox lightly rubbed between her drooping ears with a small smile. He chuckled a bit.

"Arrrr… don't be looking at me like Kit after a scoldin'. Just go get some sleep, aye?"

The bunny girl nodded, and the pirate headed off back to his own stage with a smile, thinking the problem was solved. Bren made to head to her own curtain, but she watched the adult fox head back into his own curtain with a bit of apprehension. She knew she probably did need to get some sleep, but they obviously needed her, right? Chica had to pull her over to help with a party, so they obviously weren't as well staffed as Foxy said. Besides, she was still fine. The candle lighting was just a mishap, and it was a sure thing she wouldn't be lulled to sleep again.

The bunny perked up as she found a bit of resolve. Yeah, she just needed to get through the day, and she would obviously get a good sleep once she was properly exhausted. Can't have nightmares if you're too tired to dream, right?

*****

"Yarrrr matey, what do ye got there?" Foxy asked as he hunched over a child, his captain's hat cocked on his head as he tilted it. The little six year old in a pirate bandanna smiled, pulling up a small bag of chocolate coins.

"Arrrrrr~ Look what I found Captain! Treasure!~"

The Captain chuckled as the child said as much, patting his head softly as he grinned. "What a great find! Ye should show the other mateys! Best to share the spoils with the crew, savvy?~"

"Aye aye, Captain!" The boy smiled, getting up and running over the group of little buccaneers still moving around the Red Fox Ship. Kit came over, chuckling as the kids gave a cheer at their member’s find, each going for the coins as they smiled.

"You know, candy probably isn't a safe treasure for a bunch of hyperactive kids~"

"Trust me, I know what I be doing. I've been at this for a bit, Cabin Boy." He chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair, making Kit huff a bit as he did so. “Ye just need to know how much to give ‘em without upsettin’ their parents.”

He looked around with a smile, giving a glance into the main gallery as he did one of his cursory gazes around the room.The fox’s face fell into a frown at the little flash of purple he saw wandering about through the rows of tables as other families ate and chatted. His brow furrowed a bit as he saw her wander towards the main stage that often held Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica for their own performance. “I thought I told ye to be gettin’ some sleep todae…”

The younger fox’s ears perked up as he heard the Captain muttering to himself, looking over with a raised brow. “Something wrong, Captain?”

Foxy shook his head, huffing gently. “Naw, tis be nothing ye should be concerned with. Why don’t ye lead the little crew for a bit, matey? Gives me time to recharge for a moment.”

“Oh sure, pawn them off on me AFTER you give them candy.” The boy rolled his eyes in a mock annoyance as he walked forwards, giving a soft yip as the captain’s hand landed on his rear softly to get him moving. He stuck his tongue out at the older fox as he went over to the group to get them focused on one of the other games they had set up for the pirate show. Meanwhile, the older fox began his walk towards the main stage.

Bren, however, was not having as good a time as the pirate duo. Dead on her feet wouldn’t begin to describe her as she took most of her energy to walk in a straight line. So far, she had managed to keep any more mishaps to a minimum, walking around and chatting with some of the customers with a bright smile like she was known to do. As she shifted around another table, she felt a soft hand land on her shoulder. The young bunny looked back and into the eyes of her older counterpart, who had a warm smile on her face.

“Hello there, dear. Could I trouble you to help me for a bit?”

The girl’s chest blossomed in a soft warmth as Bonnie said so, already knowing her answer before the words came out of her mouth. “Of course, lead the way, Bonnie!”

The older bunny cocked her head gently at the girl’s appearance, but she nodded softly and motioned her along. The younger bunny followed behind as they headed to the stage, hopping up then walking behind the curtain. Bren was quite happy to be helping her older counterpart, and she didn’t even feel the slightest bit of worry when Bonnie told her about how they were merely going up on the platform to adjust the lights above the stage. They made their way up the metal ladder, and the younger of the two made sure she climbed carefully to not worry the older bunny.

When they reached the top, Bonnie gently explained that they would just be moving something of the lights so they were pointing a bit out of the way, since the last show had them glaring in the eyes of the trio. Bren nodded in the affirmative before they began working, and she smiled a bit as the familiar calmness of doing tasks with her older model washed over her. Bonnie was a quiet type, but she spoke softly to the girl about the day, happy to share a moment with her younger model as they worked together atop the platform.

Bren listened carefully to the soothing voice of the older bunny, leaning gently against the edge of the platform as she shifted another light. She felt whatever worry she had about making it through the rest of the day melt away as she looked down at the stage, seeing the red fox making his way over. Huh, she wondered why Foxy was roaming around the main area during his show hours. She blinked a bit as she yawned, her eyes closing a moment as she shook her head. Yeah, it’s not like she should worry…

“Bren! Wake up!”

The sudden, shocked voice of Bonnie brought the bunny’s eyes open slightly, and she was suddenly aware of weightlessness as her head tilted in a swivel. She saw the purple bunny above her, reaching out towards her as the sensation of falling overtook her. Huh, that’s weird, she was standing on the platform a moment ago.

Foxy’s eye widened as he saw the young bunny tip over the railing, and adrenaline shifted through him as his legs suddenly pumped of their own accord. He ran with a speed only a fox of his size could, hopping a table as he leapt off another and onto the stage with some sounds of surprise from the patrons. He reached out his arms, grunting as he caught the teen with a solid crash against his form. A solid thud resounded as his body hit the ground, the teen locked in his arms to protect her from the impact.

Bren huffed as she felt her body thud against something heavy, feeling the sudden digging of something hard into her side. A shift against it made it poke into her ribs, and her heart began to beat faster as she suddenly could feel the cold metal of a hook in her form. Panic tore through her sleep addled brain. Was she asleep? What had her? What was it?!

She began to flail, and her feet kicked as Foxy tried to pull to his own feet with the suddenly fighting bunny in his grip. “Ah, lass! Calm down, ye are alri-”

His voice was halted by the pain of a rabbit’s solid kick landing against his muzzle. He gasped and coughed as a bit of iron filled his mouth. By Davy FREAKING Jones, he was pretty sure he just bit his tongue. An anger stole through his already adrenaline filled form. He put her down on her feet with a growl, shouting at her as he shook her.

"BREN! CALM DOWN LASS!"

The bunny's eyes shot open, pulling back as the very angry face of the pirate fox stared back. She looked around quickly, looking up where Bonnie was still on the platform, a hand clasped over her muzzle. Her eyes then traveled over the main gallery, where several tables were looking over at the two standing on the stage. She saw Freddy and Chica running out, waving a bit to divert some attention from them.

A growl brought her back to the fox holding her, and she yelped as the male grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her behind the curtains. He pulled her over to her little sleeping area behind the stage as his teeth bared.

"Foxy, p-please let go. You're h-hurting my wrist…"

"Hurtin ye!? I just saved ye from breaking yer soft little skull all over the stage!" The fox shouted with a snarl, making the bunny squirm as she ducked her head. She shook from the fox's anger, immediately regretting her choice to not follow his request earlier. It certainly seemed like a fine idea only a short while ago.

Bren yelped as he pulled her close, his hook working haphazardly with the button and zipper of her jeans. She gasped and blushed when he jerked her jeans down to her knees. Her feet tangled in the garment as she was pulled forwards, landing on her belly across her bed. An arm pressed onto her back as the pirate's hand tugged down her egg themed panties below her rear.

"F-Foxy please, I-I'm sor-"

A squeal slipped past her lips at the harsh swat that landed on her rear. The fox pulled his hand back and landed just as hard a swat on her other cheek with a growl. He did not spare her a second as his teeth bared, slapping her rear repeatedly as Bren cried out in pain and surprise.

"Are ye STUPID, Bren?! Were ye thinking AT ALL before ye went up with Bonnie?!"

He growled in frustration again at the image of the girl falling flashing through his mind. The swats raised a bit in intensity as Bren kicked, wiggling her soft rear as the girl gave another squeal, followed by a sob as her eyes began to water. They had barely started, but she certainly was not used to a harsh treatment like this.

"Ow ow ow! Foxy, please! I didn't think it would- Ouch! h-happen!" She squeaked as her bottom throbbed in pain, a fire igniting in each cheek as the male's hand landed harshly against her bottom. A swat landed on her thigh, making her give a very high pitched squeak as that leg jerked back.

Foxy shifted to slapping her thighs repeatedly, the sting becoming more intense as his eyes narrowed in anger. "Do ye think that makes it okay?! I TOLD ye to stay off the floor todae! And what do ye do? ALMOST KILL YERSELF!"

He growled as he stopped swatting her already light red thighs, huffing as he spit a bit of blood into the wastebasket beside the bed. By the sea, his jaw hurt. His eyes locked onto something on Bren's nightstand, and he grabbed the object before holding it up. A simple, flat oval-backed hairbrush turned around in his hand. With another growl, he clenched it tightly in his grip and reared it nice and high.

Bren gave a sob as tears leaked down her cheeks, her bottom and thighs throbbing as she clutched her bedsheets. "P-Please, F-Foxy… I-I'm sorry… I-It hurtssssss…"

A wail broke out from the young bunny at the first harsh swat from the brush, an oval shaped crimson mark blossoming on the already red color of her purple furred bottom. Foxy slammed it down on her other cheek just as firmly, picking up a rhythm across her bottom and thighs. The soft bunny girl broke down crying as she kicked and wailed, tears pouring from her eyes in a fresh wave as she was thoroughly spanked by the pirate captain. She was shivering by the time the fox came to a stop, barely even recognizing the halt of the wave of painful spanks.

Foxy huffed softly, clenching the brush tightly as he looked over the crimson thighs and cheeks of the teen. As his anger cooled a bit during his inspection, he felt a twinge of guilt at the painful color of her bottom. Yet, his arms hooked under her stomach and legs, pulling her onto the bed as he huffed. "Stay here and don't move, lass."

Bren barely heard the male in between her own cries, hugging her pillow close as Foxy tossed her brush back on the nightstand and left her area. The bunny's bottom throbbed painfully, and she didn't dare touch it as she wiggled in place with a hiccup. She buried her face into her object of comfortt, muffling her loud sobs as she bit down on it with a cry.

The pirate fox groaned as he left the stage, huffing as he began to walk towards the washrooms. He was stopped as Bonnie appeared in front of him, worry across her features as the normally quiet woman grabbed him by his pirate coat. She tugged on it, making the fox growl a bit.

"Foxy! Is Bren alright? What did you do with her? Did she break anything?"

Foxy clutched her arms with a restrained huff, tugging them off his coat. "Aye, she be fine. Get off me."

Bonnie pulls her arms back softly, nodding with an apologetic look.. She knew the fox had a tendency to dislike touch when in a mood. Yet, her fingers still moved up to trace the side of his muzzle with a darker red than the rest of his fur. "Foxy, you're bleeding…"

He grunted as a sharp pain went through his muzzle as the bunny examined the drip of blood coming from one size of his mouth. She waved him along as she looked at him with a bit of worry. "Come on, come on, I'll help you clean up."

The fox followed her to the washroom with a sigh, which led to him sitting beside the sink as Bonnie pulled a few medical supplies from the first aid kit they kept for accidents. She knelt down as she got what she needed, dabbing the male’s face with the cloth as he snorted a bit and resigned himself to being mothered over by the bunny with a sigh. He looked into her eyes as she worked, another pang of guilt pulsing through him as he thought on the younger bunny again.

The bunny woman noticed his ears drop against his head as she opened his muzzle to stuff a bit of cotton onto his tooth. “Is something wrong, Foxy dear?”

The motherly tone of her voice gave the fox a bit of pause, shaking his head a bit as his hooked hand reached up and scratched his neck. “Aye. I think... I mae have been hard on the lass.”

“And what do you mean by that?” She quirked a brow as she pulled herself up next to him, resting her legs close to her body as she looked at him.

He looked away from her, tapping his finger against his knee as he sighed a bit. “I uhm… I may ‘ave got a bit heated with the lass after I caught her. She kicked me in the face, which didn't help. I was… so mad at her disobeyin, especially when she almost just could have died."

Bonnie frowned at him, and Foxy huffed a bit as the look she gave him made him slightly queasy. "What did you do, Foxy?"

"Arrrrr… well I spanked the lass. I just may have gone a bit too hard for a bit too long. She was a wailin mess by the time I finished and…"

He winced a bit as he looked over, seeing both the surprise and disappointment in the bunny's eyes. His tail flicked a bit as his eyes averted hers. Was this what the little mateys felt like when he was staring them down? He felt a hand on his muzzle, tilting his head, so he had to look Bonnie in the eyes.

"Foxy the Pirate, I am disappointed in you." Bonnie said softly, an edge of sadness in her voice. "You know better than to punish anyone while angry, and you ESPECIALLY know to not leave them like that."

The fox felt his chest tighten, that pang of guilt wrenching a bit more as he looked her in the eyes. "I… I know. I am not goin to make an excuse other than I was just overwhelmed in the moment. I uh… I be sorry, lass."

Her eyes softened as she searched through his eye, not finding anything but remorse behind his words. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. I can understand punishing her for her actions, but you should not have been so harsh from what it sounds like."

She reached back into the medkit, pulling out a small jar of cooling cream. "I want you to take this and go back to comfort her. Do you understand, Foxy?"

The pirate fox nodded, giving a shuddering breath as he took the jar and stood. He took a step to the door, but his tail dropped limply as he stopped short of it. "She is going to hate me."

Bonnie got up, hugging the male from behind with a shake of her head. "She isn't the type, trust me. But, you might make her afraid of you if you don't fix it."

Foxy sighed gently as he nodded, wiping his eye and heading back out into the main area. He walked to the curtain, quietly making his way through it to where he left the bunny girl. His ears perked as he heard her sniffling still, hiccups occasionally punctuating soft sobs as he approached. He winced as his eyes traveled over her battered bottom, still an angry crimson from the brush strokes he had given.

The fox walked close to the bed, setting the small jar on the nightstand as he reached out and lightly tapped her shoulder. Bren jumped a bit, looking over with a bit of apprehension towards the fox. She wiggled in place, tensing up as Foxy lifted her up a bit. Her red rimmed and tired eyes looked up at him. He sighed and looked back into them with another pang of shame.

"Don't freak out on me, lass. I'm just moving ye so I can work on yer bum." He moved her over so he could sit more comfortably with her on the bed. His hand ran over her rear softly, and he winced at the muffled sob Bren gave as his fingers even lightly touched the skin. “...here.”

He opened the jar of cream with his hand, gripping it with his hook as he scooped a bit of the substance on his fingers. His hand then moved to hover over her bottom, giving a slightly worried sigh. "I'm gonna press on yer bum a bit to work this in, but it should help with the sting, savvy?"

Bren's eyes widened a bit, but she hiccuped and nodded softly as she hugged a pillow close. Anything to quell the fire in her backside sounded pretty good right now. She gave a muffled squeak as his fingers pressed on her scorched bottom, reigniting the sting as she whimpered softly. Her bottom wiggled against the fingers, slowly becoming more still as the fox worked the cream into the fur/skin of the bunny girl. The young bunny gently sighed as she began to relax from the loss of pain in her rear.

The adult fox smiled a bit as he saw her relax, a bit of relief flooding through his chest as he sighed softly. "Arrrr… lass? Would ye mind a talk?"

The young girl looked back at him from her position, biting her lip a bit. "I, uhm, I suppose so. I m-mean I can talk, sure."

He took a small breath, rubbing the cream along her bottom gingerly as he scooped a bit more into his hand. "Why have ye had trouble sleeping?"

Bren blushed red as he asked that, her tail flicking softly in embarrassment despite her already compromised position. Her voice came out quiet and timid. "I-I… I think it will sound childish…"

The fox couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past him, but he refrained from telling her that she WAS a child. "Trust me. Anything ye say will not have me caterwauling at ye. Captain's honor."

She sighed softly, another hiccup passing by with a sniffle. "I've been… having nightmares…"

"Nightmares?" Foxy questioned as he cocked his head while rubbing his hand across the other side of her rear. His ears perked up softly as he shifted a bit closer. "What type of nightmares do ye be having, lass?"

"They actually involve uhm… you sometimes."

"Me?" He said with a raised brow, feeling a bit saddened by the knowledge. Did the girl really have a fear of him?

Bren nodded softly, wiggling her rear softly as the cooling took effect. "It's uhm… it's strange. I sometimes walk around the Pizzeria in the dark with nothing but a phone flashlight. Sometimes I'm stuck in a room and can only hear noises coming through vents and outside the door. But last night, I-I uhm… it was about you."

He nodded softly as he lightly finished applying the coat of cooling cream and placed it back on the nightstand. His arms wrap around the girl again, and he laid back against the wall as he held her, head on his chest with his hand rubbing her back in small circles. "Aye… it's alright to tell me, lass. What was it?"

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she nuzzled against him, which sent a small warmth through the fox. "W-Well, I was wandering through the dark like I have been for the past few nightmares, since it always seems to start that way. But… then I heard a clanking, like a running you know?"

Foxy nodded softly as she looked up at him, holding her close as he rubbed up and down her back. She relaxed against him a bit more as she continued. "I-I panicked because I couldn't tell where it was coming from, and I fell to the floor. My phone slid away and y-you were standing in the light. Except it wasn't you! You were all jagged and metal, and you had these huge broken teeth!"

She gave a hiccup as she shook slightly, the fox giving her a comforting squeeze. "Aye, tis alrigh', lass. I be here, and I can tell ye I not be the jagged metal type."

She smiled softly at that, giving a nod as she laid against his furred chest. "Mhm. I'm glad. But uhm… so the dream just kind of had you run at me in the dark, and I felt this cold pain hit me. Then, I just woke up. And it's just been similar dreams for… about a week now?"

He raised his brows up. "Lass, a week? Ye haven't tried to speak on this with anyone at all? Not even Bonnie?"

Bren flushed a bit in embarrassment, her ears drooping. "N-No? I just… like I said, it seemed silly…"

Foxy huffed gently, placing a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Bren, the others and I be family. I can assure ye, that if it was causing this much trouble, ye would have been fine coming to us."

She nodded softly, biting her lip as she curled up a bit. "O-Oh well… I suppose I know that now... I'm sorry..."

The fox nods a bit, giving a sigh as he holds her close. "I be sorry as well."

The bunny's ears perked, poking him in the muzzle as he huffed and turned his head. Bren blushed as she had to force them to bend a bit. "Sorry. But uhm… why are you sorry?"

"Because… I lost me temper on ye, Bren. And, it was wrong of me to do." He sighed a bit, hook rubbing along his cheek as he held her closer.

"I'm supposed to be an adult, but I let me temper grab hold of my worry for ye. If we had this parlay earlier, ye may not have almost killed yeself. Now, I don't regret punishing ye for THAT, but I don't think ye deserved as much as ye got…"

"I can agree…" She said quietly, huffing lightly as he hugged him back and laid against him. “But I uhm… I don’t blame you for it. I did do something pretty stupid…”

“Aye, I’m glad to hear you don’t hate me, lass.” He said softly, rubbing her back gently in silence. After a few minutes, the snuggly bunny yawned a bit, her voice coming out quietly.

"Foxy?"

"Aye, what be it, lass?" The fox's ears perked, looking down at her.

"Could you… stay with me while I sleep? J-Just for now…?"

Foxy's muzzle tilted into a smile, a soft chuckle ringing out in the air. Whatever worry he had in his chest dissipated, and he nodded as he clutched her in their cuddle. "Aye lass, I could do that."

"Thanks…" Bren said tiredly, closing her eyes as she snuggled up close to the fox with a sigh. Her ears fell limp with the rest of her body against the large fox, and Foxy held her securely with a small smile.

"Aye, sweet dreams, lass. I'll be here to ward off the bad ones…"

By the time she awoke again, Bren was surprised to find that her sleep had been peaceful, even if the sleeping fox squeezing her against him was quite loud when he snored.


End file.
